The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium×hortorum known by the varietal name ‘Penlava’. The new variety was discovered in 1994 in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of the crossing of dark leafed breeding varieties. The exact parents are unknown. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 1995. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.